


Looking Glass Blues

by Phyllomania



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyllomania/pseuds/Phyllomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the DCU changes to accommodate the reboot and no longer has a place for Mia, she wakes up in the Young Justice universe, where everyone she recognizes is a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the DCU Kink memes "Arrow Family Meme" for the prompt "Artemis/Mia: Mia Dearden gets lost on the way to the reboot" First two chapters are kind of short. They'll get longer from here on out, I hope.

Wally stared at the arrow next to his head for his version of a long moment before moving. Black fletching, this time. Soon he was going to have a full spectrum of arrows that had been shot at him, or been shot to save him. He could put them on his wall as modern art.

But, then, maybe now isn't the time to be thinking about that, because there's a second arrow flying at his head and the bow...person has another one tracking him. Wally rolls and hides behind a box.

"Who are you?" the unknown shooter ground out. Definitely a girl, and she sounded sorta scared, "And where the hell is Bart?"

Wally blinked. He didn't know who Bart even was, let alone why this chick would be confusing him with this mystery man. Maybe it was an attempt to get his identity out of him? "You're the one trying to do the killing. You first."

There as a pause. "I'm Speedy, which you should already know."

"Girl, if you're Speedy then this world has been throw upside down into a time vortex. There is no Speedy anymore." Unless Roy had taken up the name again, which seemed unlikely given, well, everything. Not to mention that the shooter had boobs. Roy with boobs. Wally made a note to never think about such things again.

"I am Speedy, and from what this city looks like I'm not entirely sure that's not what happened," the girl said firmly. "I...promise not to shoot you if you come out?"

Wally considered for a moment. Black was generally a color he associated with the bad guys (Superboy didn't count), but this girl, whoever she was, sounds honest-to-god lost and confused. Maybe she'd fallen off a passing space ship or something. He weighed his options, when another voice broke the silence.

"You don't have to promise, because if you draw another of your arrows against my teammate I will put one of mine through your skull," Artemis said, stepping forward out of the shadows. Wally stood up, and looked at them both. Wondered how long Artemis had been there, before he turned his attention back to the strange girl who had just tried to kill him. She doesn't even look like Roy, which cemented his theory that she was lying to him and that he hadn't had a se...dammit, he needed to stop thinking about Roy with boobs! He was too young for therapy.

"Fair enough," she said, dropping her bow. Wally is a bit surprised. "Could either of you tell me where I am?"

Wally blinked and wondered what her exact meaning was in asking. He started with the broadest he could. "Earth."

The girl gives him an absolutely withering look, and turned towards Artemis. "Could you give me a bit more detailed answer?"

"Rhode Island," Artemis said tersely, arrow still drawn and aimed.

"Rhode..." It was the girl's turn to blink. "I should be in Star City." 

"You're a long way from home if that's true," Artemis said, still suspicious. The girl snorted.

"I've got that much figured out. Because that's not Bart and you...I have no idea who you are. Please don't say Green Arrow."

Artemis and Wally exchanged glances, and Wally shifted over next to his bow person to talk. "She seems genuinely confused. Should we take her somewhere"

"And she could be lying," Artemis said firmly. "I don't want to give anything away." 

"Listen," the girl interrupted. "My name is Mia. I think you'll understand if I don't tell you my last name. I think...I think something is wrong. Do you have a Justice League I can talk to?"

More exchanged glances. Artemis shook her head in frustration. Wally shrugged. "Hey, if she's some crazy villain who thinks that black and yellow will fool us into thinking she's Speedy it's probably best they take care of her."

"I can hear you, you know!" Mia shouted over indignantly, sitting down heavily on a wall. Wally grinned.

"Alright. We'll contact the Justice League for you. If this is some kind of joke Batman is gonna be real pissed, though."

To Wally's surprise, Mia laughed. "Guess not everything is wrong here, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Wally contacted Robin, Robin contacted the Justice League, and now they're waiting. In a parking lot, of all places. It’s weirdly laughable, and Artemis wished they’d chosen a place with less civilians, because she didn't like not having an arrow trained on this new girl, Mia or whoever she was. Of course, Mia seemed to be equally uncomfortable, shifting back and forth and visibly unhappy while Wally examined her bow and quiver. 

“Pretty cool things you’ve got in here,” Wally remarked. “Where’d you get them?”

Artemis wished he’d shut up. He kept asking things like this, and Mia either refused to answers or spoke lies, as the conversation kept returning to Green Arrow. It was grating on Artemis’ nerves, and Mia’s too by the looks of it. Artemis was about to say something when the familiar whir of Batman’s jet sounded in the sky, a shadow falling over the ground as it landed. Mia stood up, too quickly, and Artemis tensed, wondering if she’ll have to catch her, but Mia only tried to get a view of who is around.

“Kid Flash, Artemis,” Batman spoke low and flat. “Robin said you had something important to talk about.” 

Wally bounded up, about to speak, but before even that happens a joyful cry pieces the air, and Mia was stepping forward before Artemis can stop her.

“Ollie!”

The Green Arrow, standing a few steps behind Batman, started, and looked at Mia with a sharp, confused expression. “Do we know one another?”

Mia took a half-step backwards and shook her head. “I-I guess not.”

Artemis wasn’t sure what to make of Mia, but the look on the girl’s face when Green Arrow spoke was unmistakably devastated. Maybe she was insane, but at least in Mia’s mind she was absolutely telling the truth. Somehow, this girl was Speedy. Even Batman looks a little confused, as he turns to address Mia herself.

“Who are you?”

Mia stared, and Artemis wondered if they would get more lies, ready to refute anything the girl might say if her stories so far don’t match, but Mia just shook her head, her voice small when she speaks. “I’m supposed to be Speedy”

Green Arrow made an odd sound, and Batman’s posture turned sharp again as he turned to Green Arrow, who just shrugged helplessly. Artemis, her eyes still on Mia, watched her deflate just a little more. Ok, so she’s not lying. She honestly did believe her story, that much was obvious. Wally handed Batman Mia’s confiscated equipment, and he looks at it for a moment before handing it to Green Arrow, whispering back and forth with the other man. After a few minutes, they both turned back to the three teens.

“Your real name?” Batman pushed, and Mia winced Looks around cautiously. Batman sighed.

“I understand your caution, if you think your story is true. You have technology that nobody but Green Arrow and Speedy should have,” he said.

“I am Speedy!” Mia interjected, the look on her face fearful again. Artemis knew why. It’s hard to tell the truth when nobody listens to you. “I _am_ Speedy.”

 

“So you say,” Batman said. “But other than a few arrows we don’t have any reason to believe you. Robin said you asked for this meeting, so you’re going to have to trust us.”

Mia’s hands clenched sporadically at her side for a moment, then she nodded. Slowly. Artemis had a feeling it wasn’t so much trust as desperation. Or maybe just the idea that was programmed into them all that you didn’t actually defy Batman. 

“My real name is Mia Dearden,” Mia said quietly. “I’m from Star City.”

“Never heard of you,” Green Arrow remarked. Mia flinched back again, and Artemis wanted to step on his foot. Nobody acted hurt that well. Whatever was going on, what Mia is saying is truth, if only to Mia herself.

“Can,” Mia tried, then straightened. “Can you look up a man named Richard Cook?”

Batman paused, but nodded before going back into the jet while Green Arrow stared at Mia, and Mia tried not to look at him. It didn’t take long, Batman looking up news stories.

“A man named Richard Cook, twenty-five years old, was found dead. Shot by a rival, along with two young gir…” Batman trailed off, looking at Mia sharply, then back at the picture on the computer screen. “You existed here, Mia.”

“Exist…ed,” Mia said quietly. “I see.”

“So she’s not Speedy?” Green Arrow asked. Artemis squelched down the urge to shoot him on-fatally. It was becoming obvious where Speedy - _their_ Speedy – got his lack of tact from.

“I’ve asked the Star City PD for DNA samples, if they have them,” Batman said quietly. “We’ll figure out. For now, lets say that she is who she thinks she is.”

“Mia Dearden. Speedy. The one you think I should be calls himself Arsenal now. He’s a dad.”

Green Arrow went pale, and Artemis gave Mia a sharp look, because the tone was almost playful for a moment. There was bright glint of amusement in the girl’s eyes, even, underneath the hurt and confusion. Artemis snorted and shook her head. Batman seemed less amused. “So you’re Speedy’s replacement?”

“Not a replacement! He moved on after Ollie…” Mia trailed off. “Yeah. Ollie saved me. I decided to be just like him.”

“Fine,” Batman said. Artemis got the feeling he didn’t actually care what Mia was saying, just that she said something. He was filling it away, though, she was sure. “Mia, I want to put you in a hotel room until Star City can find those samples to match. Will you cooperate?”

Mia looked at him for a while. “Do I have a choice? I’m stuck in the middle of a state I know nothing about, apparently in a world I don’t know. Not really a lot for me to do.”

Batman paused. “Thank you. I’ll book the hotel. Kid Flash, Artemis? I want you to keep her company. I’ll inform the rest of your team.”

“Team?” Mia interrupted “So you are the Teen Titans?”

Everyone looked at her blankly. Wally shook his head. “Weird name. No.”

That look again. The one of a person whose home isn't home at all. Artemis knew that feeling, even if the circumstances were different from what Mia's are shaping up to be. She almost felt bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I'm pretending Cry for Justice never happened for purposes of this fic. Because it shouldn't have happened. *nod*

Mia reminded herself that pacing the room wasn’t going to her her anywhere. Not that she had anywhere to pace. They’d put her in a hotel room and half of the team that wasn’t HER team was staring at her. The not-Bart had offered to buy dinner - Mia had a sneaking suspicion it was because he himself was hungry - but she didn’t have enough of an appetite to think of what she wanted. She’d always known that being with Richard probably would have killed her if Green Arrow hadn’t changed everything, but the fact that she was now probably in a world where it had happened was kind of intense. 

The idea that she was in “a world” with any differences was intense, she amended. Multiple universes were all over the place. She knew that. But it was people like Batman who ended up in them. Not a lowly kid. Her job was to beat up bad guys. Be a Titan. Get yelled at by Harper for feeding Lian too much chocolate when she was babysitting her, only for him to go and give her a pudding cup. Shoot arrows at those who would harm the weak. Mia clenched her fist and took a deep breath. She could do this. The Justice League seemed respected here, wherever “here “was. They’d figure it out. They could send her home and they’d give her back her bow when they did. As long as she was calm and waited it out it would all be ok.

There was so much to sort out, though. She was still in a world where she was technically dead, unless Batman had IDed her wrong and....Batman didn’t make mistakes. The DNA thing was just a formality. She was without weapons, and trapped in a room with a group of people who found her just as strange as she found them. And if she was here for any length of time she was going to need to bring uncomfortable things up. Miserably, she curled up in the middle of the bed, trying to ignore the people still watching her.

Well, the man still watching her. Artemis, the archer, seemed to mostly be ignoring her. The Kid Flash was the one that was being nosy. Annoyance grew within her, and she tried to tamp it down and just pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the wall. She was better than this. She should be handling it better. Regardless of who she’d been here, she was a hero. Heroes didn’t have breakdowns. The Kid Flash gave her a look, seemed to be about to sit down beside her and Mia hoped he didn’t, because she might have to hurt him when he was obviously trying to be nice, in his own unique way.

A knock on the door saved them both, as he, well, flashed over to peer through the peephole and then pull the door open, admitting two...

...other people she didn’t recognize, and yet who seemed weirdly familiar. A short young man with dark hair, wearing a ridiculous pair of sunglasses, and a young redhead. Both nodded to her.

“This the girl?” The dark-haired kid asked, and Mia felt almost as sized up as when Batman had been staring at her. Not-Bart nodded.

“I’m Robin,” the kid said shortly, “This is Miss Martian.”

Mia paused. Stared. Knew she was staring and decided that being in an alternate universe gave her special compensation to do so. So she stared at the younger Robin, trying to place him. Just like Kid Flash wasn’t Bart, this obviously wasn’t the Robin she knew, or any Robin she knew. However, it was likely he would be the one who could fix the most pressing of her immediate problems, even if he was only about four feet tall. Slowly, she climbed to her feet. She couldn’t put this off, as much as she hated to ask this of someone who looked like a kid. “You good with computers?”

Robin gave her a very dry look. “The best.”

Mia blinked. Well, he was cocky like the littlest Robin, the one that had worked Nightwing when he’d been Batman. Maybe he was an older version of him. “I need medications and was hoping someone could get me into the pharmacy system.”

“And it can’t wait until you go to the doctor?” The kid looked bored now. Not what Mia was hoping for. Not that she was sure what she was hoping for. An immediate “what can I do to help?” would have been a bit too optimistic, probably.

“Not…really,” Mia said quietly. Hoping this strange upside-down world she was in even had AIDs in it, she braced herself.“I’m HIV-positive.”

And now everyone was staring now. Mia swallowed and kept her gaze on the minute Robin, ignoring everyone else. “I only ever carry one dose on me. I’ll need more tomorrow.”

Please, she pleaded mentally, I don’t want to have been thrown into this weird upside down world just to die.

The Robin looked at her coolly, for a long moment. “I’ll talk to Batman.”

“How did you get AI - OW!.” The voice behind her was with a grunt of pain and Mia turned to see the Kid Flash rubbing the back of his head, staring in confused shock at Artemis, who is glaring daggers at his head. Mia felt a wave of relief. It wasn’t a question she wanted to answer to a bunch of kids, even if they were aware that the version of her that had once existed in this world had apparently died face down in a puddle of her own blood. She wondered if she should say something, but Artemis hit Kid Flash again and turned to look at her.

“Don’t mind him,” the blond archer said dryly. “His common sense didn’t get superspeed.”

Mia blinked and shook it off. “No worries. The one where I’m from had the same problem.”

Robin wandered off, hopefully to talk to Batman about getting her meds, and Mia was left examining Miss Martian, who was looking at her curiously. 

“You’re not from here?” the redhead asked, voice curious. 

“Pretty sure I’m not. Aren’t you supposed to be green?” Mia asked. Fuck tact. She wanted to know what was different here. The redhead looked at her in shock for a moment, then nodded, slowly shifting into a green young woman who looked a lot more like the woman Mia was used to seeing, although she’d never spent a lot of time with her.

“M’gann!” Kid Flash looked at her, and Artemis whapped him again. “WHAT NOW?”

“Names, you idiot.”

Mia stopped, losing all the emotional ground she’d gained by proving to herself that some things weren’t different, such as Martians being green. That hit her hard. Of course Batman didn’t trust her, but it was hard, hearing it. They didn’t believe that she was anyone. Had been anyone. Knees suddenly going weak, she sat down on the bed, ignoring three pairs of eyes all staring at her.

“I don’t care.” That came from the Kid Flash, and Mia looked up at him in surprise. “She knows things. And look at her. She’s scared.”

Mia blinked, and tried to shake her head. To deny it. She was fine and of course they’d want to protect their identities. The yellow-spandex covered kid wasn’t having any of it. “I don’t care what they say. I’m Wally.”

Mia’s head snapped up to stare at him, head cocked, and fought to hold back suddenly hysterical laughter. She couldn’t help it, because the idea was ridiculous. She was in a room with a diminutive Robin, a Miss Martian who seemed to be about the right age and....Wally. 

“Wally....West?”

Wally blinked. “Yeah.”

“Please tell me you were named after your father, Wally West.” The hysterical laughter was getting harder to control. What the hell backwards universe had she stumbled into?

Wally shook his head, and opened his mouth - to answer or ask a question, Mia wasn’t sure, but she’d already broken down into hysterical laughter, falling off the bed and onto her knees just as Robin walked back in, stopping and staring at her as she took heaving gasps of air between hysterics.

“What did you do to her?”

“I...think she’s insane,” Kid Flash - “Wally”, Mia’s brain amended - said, and she just laughed harder, unable to stop. Yes. She was insane, alright. Footsteps sounded at the door, and she looked up, barely able to process, as a familiar-looking boy walked in.

“Krypto the Superdog, I presume?” She wheezed out between giggles, knowing that she obviously had actually gone insane and not sure she actually cared. The kid stiffened, stared at her like she had an extra head. She thought maybe she had. Desperately, she tried to get herself under control, finding it harder than she wanted it to be and, worse, as the laughter faded the misery grew, because this made it obvious just how far from home she really was. 

M’gann knelt by her side, genuine concern on her face. “Are you alright?”

Mia tried to nod, but her neck rebelled and she shook her head instead. “No, I’m not.” She looked up at the boy who had just walked in. “Sorry, Superboy - assuming that’s who you are - I’m new to this part of the world and things are kind of strange to me.”

The kid just stared at her. He looked a little hurt, she realized, and felt badly about that. He was probably a perfectly nice guy, even if he turned out not to be Kon-El. She tried to get her legs under her and pushed herself back on the bed, the pit in her stomach growing.

“So you call me a dog.” He sounded hurt, too. Ouch. Mia shook her head.

“Don’t mind me. I’m insane. Obviously.”

“It does seem that way,” Robin said. “Should I call Batman back and ask for some antipsychotics, too?”

“Wait for the DNA tests. It might turn out that you’ll need to send me to Arkham Asylum,” Mia said miserably, and everyone looked at her oddly again. Wally leaned over to Artemis, as though to share a secret, which didn’t really work when Ollie had taught her how to lipread. 

“What happened?” his lip movements obvious and the sounds nearly so. Artemis looked like she was about to hit him again. “she was so bubbly.”

“I don’t know!” Mia snapped, answering for Artemis, her voice full of anger and misery. “I don’t know what happened. I was supposed to be going out for the night. I walked out of my door, and was going down the street and then everything changed. Then you go around calling yourself Wally, except Wally in my world is _old_.”

“I’m not old!” 

“No, you’re NOT. That’s the problem. You’re too young and Robin is too short and I don’t even know who Artemis IS. Nothing is right,” Mia snapped, worried she was offending people again and past caring as she started crying, trying to hide her sniffles in her knees while everyone stared at her. Half still looked like they thought she was insane. The other half looked like they pitied her, and Robin looked like he hadn’t enjoyed being called short. Wretchedly, Mia fell to her side and curled up in a ball.

“Can you guys just keep an eye on me from the other side of the room? Let me know when Batman calls to tell me I’m dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's where I beg for comments and concrit! I love knowing what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, and hearing from people about what they liked and didn't like. All comments are quite happily taken into consideration re: future works, and comments on grammar mistakes, etc, will be directly applied. :D


End file.
